


Warmth And Fever

by IdiotCrusader



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Humanformers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotCrusader/pseuds/IdiotCrusader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepceptor receives a worrying message and goes to check his reckless mercenary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth And Fever

**Author's Note:**

> That's a part of a terribly messed up human!AU about mercenary/gang-fighter!Deadlock and ex-sniper/biologist!Percy. Lots of good people were feeling down recently so I felt a sudden urge to write some fluff for them, and who am I to resist? Might be OOC but not that I really care. Though I'm not so sure about English grammar here… *sigh*

"I think I'm dying."

That was in a message Perceptor got from Deadlock late at night. The scientist wasn't sleeping anyway so he wasn't thinking long until deciding to pay the merc a visit to see what's going on. On one hand… it could be just one of bad trips. Deadlock would call or text him sometimes, high as kite. It happened pretty rare nowadays, but… still.

But on the other hand Perceptor had seen Deadlock really dying before. Sometimes he asked the sniper to help him to patch injuries after missions, and it was rather bad once a while. The fighter would never agree to call the ER even if he was half-dead. How could he? For a criminal seeking help in official structures was out of question.

So twenty minutes after receiving the message Perceptor was standing in front of the merc's door with a full pack of medical supplies. He wasn't a medic but he knew something about it, and he was Deadlock's best option anyway.

The door opened from inside, and the dull light flashed from the tiny flat the fighter lived in. Good sign, apparently. Dead don't come out to meet the guest.

"You came!…" Deadlock sounded frankly surprised yet his voice was oddly weak.

As if there was another option. Of course Perceptor came. When did he grow to care about that man so much?…

Deadlock tried to say something else but words turned into a painful cough.

The merc looked… rather miserable. Pale skin with a feverish blush on his cheeks, watery eyes, a visible shiver even though he was wearing at least two pullovers and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He was obviously sick.

But he definitely wasn't _dying_.

Except he seemed genuine scared as though he really was. Perceptor thought at once that he hadn't seen the fighter that scared even when he was bleeding all over the floor from a nearly-fatal gunshot wound. But this time… It had to be something different.

"It must be a bad case of cold," Perceptor finally sighed. "It's not deadly, y'know."

"I'm aware!" Deadlock snapped and coughed again. That look on the sniper's face… both confused and worried. Fuck. Deadlock shifted uncomfortably and tried to choose right words.

"Look, Percy, I know that it's stupid…" He looked and probably felt even worse than before. "And that people get sick, catch a cold or something, and then they recover and nothing happens. But… it's kinda about bad memories. If you get sick in the gutters you have a great chance to die... And… I was hurt before, plenty of times, but it's not the same thing, and I didn't know what to do, and _I can't fucking breathe_ …" He suddenly felt ashamed about bothering his sniper with that.

As if it was not enough troubles for one day, Deadlock could swear that he heard a thunder roaring outside. He shivered again, both because of the fever and that sound. The fighter never appreciated thunderstorms… well, more like hated them.

"So you called me because…" Perceptor quietly said.

"Yeah… I kind of called you just 'cause I didn't want to be alone." Deadlock muttered, turning his head away. "Sorry. Told you it's stupid."

He didn't hear the steps, too busy trying to inhale, but he didn't flinch. Who to fear? It's Percy. Percy would never hurt him.

"Do you really think I regret coming here?" Perceptor scolded, hugging his lover tight. "It's not stupid. I could never really understand what you've been though but I know how it feels to be left alone struggling against something that you're afraid of."

Yeah, pretty much. The sniper had been through hell too once being a soldier. Deadlock gave a small nod but didn't answer. They were standing like this for a while. The weather was rampaging outside and the strange pressure inside the fighter's chest was getting only stronger. 'That's what sickness feels like… Much like recovering from a heavy injury.'

"Then… would you stay? Please?" The merc nearly whispered.

"No doubt," Perceptor confirmed and kissed his temple gently. "Now, let me see if I brought something that could be useful."

* * *

About an hour of fuss and optional cuddles later Perceptor was half-sitting on the bed with Deadlock curled beside him. The heating in the house was turned on because the scientist required that, and all the lights were on as well because Deadlock wanted them to be and Perceptor had no reason to protest. Some blisters with medicines, a filled warmer and a full thermos of hot tea were waiting their turn on the nightstand. Thought the merc had a strong suspicion that he could feel better just because of sniper's presence.

"Want me to read you something?" Perceptor suddenly asked, petting his lover's back.

Deadlock himself couldn't read so well. It's either some kind of dyslexia or just lack of education, whatever, the result was the same. But the fighter seemed to like Perceptor's voice.

"If you want to," Deadlock muttered, face hidden in the pillow.

"I do," Perceptor smiled so very softly and stroked the other's white long hair. "I assume anything would be fine. There is a book about sea adventures with me. I borrowed it from Nautica."

Deadlock had nothing against sea adventures. He liked them. Honestly he would like everything as long as it's Percy who would read it. Even Percy's beloved biology even if the fighter couldn't understand a single word there. Who cares, really? But sea adventures were even better.

The scientist opened the first page and started to read. Deadlock snuggled closer and relaxed, feeling the burning pain in his lungs and chest ebbs away. He felt safe, and the horrible feeling of stunning fear disappeared without a sign left. He didn't even try to pay attention to the book. Percy's voice was like a sound of sea itself, calming, just a bit hoarse, quiet. Roar of thunderstorm outside didn't seem threatening anymore. But... There still was something..

"I will be here tomorrow. Rest," Perceptor understood him without words, as always.

Deadlock nodded and slowly closed his eyes. Worth admitting a weakness. Worth everything. Feverish dreams won't turn into nightmares with the sniper on his side.

'You're too kind to me. Always have been,' Deadlock thinks as he is slowly falling asleep.

Perceptor does not think about anything except the warmth of the fighter's body and the comfort he's learned to feel beside him. He's happy as he is, where he is.

They both are.


End file.
